For uplink according to LTE (Long Term Evolution) in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), an SC (single-carrier)-FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme is adopted for a wireless access scheme to avoid an increase in PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio) and achieve wide coverage. According to SC-FDMA, only one frequency block can be allocated per mobile station within one Transmit Time Interval (TTI), where a frequency block is composed of resource blocks (each composed of a plurality of sub-carriers) that are consecutive on the frequency axis. When the number of frequency blocks is thus small, a Tree-Based (see Non-patent Document 1) method can minimize the amount of information on resource allocation. Accordingly, the Tree-Based method is employed in notification of uplink resource allocation information (Uplink Scheduling Grant) in scheduling for LTE uplink. Non-patent Document 1: 3GPP R1-070881, NEC Group, NTT DoCoMo, “Uplink Resource Allocation for E-UTRA,” February 2007.